Life Lessons
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: Yuzuki Cross's entire world changes after snooping her nose into something she shouldn't even be involved in. Or so she thinks that. Does Fate have a different plan for her? L/Oc
1. For Better Or Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Only my Oc, Yuzuki.

* * *

><p><em>"Life changing moments are the ones you seem to remember as you rot."<em>

**Life Lessons**

**Number One:**

_For Better Or Worse_

* * *

><p>I could see them for as long as I could remember.<p>

These creatures up in the sky and I couldn't help but stare. And what's crazy? They were all staring back.

It's all because of my parents. They were basically...well...they believed in so called, "Shinigami" or "Gods of Death". And let me tell you bed time stories where a trip!

I never told anyone about what I saw, for the fear of being put in some institution...not even my parents. I knew they couldn't see them...but I guess their wishes to were brought down on me.

So as a result, I began to isolate myself.

I guess isolation was a bad thing. I grew extremely bored, and began hacking other people's computers, Facebooks, and other accounts. I even stole some items from a guy on World at Warcraft.

I bet he wasn't so happy about that.

By this time I was twenty-years old. Single. Unemployed. Level 82 Warlock. And the self-proclaimed best hacker in the universe.

It was a pathetic life indeed.

I wasn't on drugs, or neither did I have mental problems. I just had some whack parents with this strong belief in something I don't want to exist. Even if I see them with my own eyes.

But now that I'm older, I don't see those creatures much as I did. The last time I saw one was when I walked to the store to buy a twenty-four pack of soda...which was last week...and I'm out of soda...

Did I mention I am addicted to caffeine? Well now you know!

Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Yuzuki Cross. And everything I'm about to tell you is true.

Even though I don't believe in it myself!

Well. I guess I should tell you where all the interesting stuff happens, right?

WRONG. I'm going to make you suffer a bit. Just because I can! Hahaha!

I'm just kidding. Geez, don't get mad. Hey, you better not press that button.

Because here starts my story.

* * *

><p>Everyday was a new day. Except in Yuzuki's book. It was a day she had wished was yesterday.<p>

Twenty-years old and counting. The years went by so fast, it wasn't even called 'living in the moment'. There were no moments. Just tomorrow.

Most of the time she was cooped up in her apartment building, on the computer, or writing poetry or studying a new language.

She had no education, according to her records, but was smarter than the average collage graduate.

She lived in the Kanto region ofJapan.

And the only times she ever stepped out of her apartment was to run the Quick Mart across the street, and rapidly returned, as if she were afraid of something.

Yuzuki stared at her computer screen blankly, blinking only to rest her eyes for a second and re-open them. Her green eyes were wide open as she read the following page;

"Narkori Mastukia died of a heart attack early this morning. No foul play lingered in the scene, and he was a healthy man, despite living in his life of imprisonment...police undergoing further investigation..."

Yuzuki frowned to herself realizing that this type of incident had appeared several times before.

Something in the pit of her stomach churned, thus causing her to clutch the fabric that concealed it. Sighing as she pulled a strand of hair that had made it's way into the field of her vision, behind her ear.

She stood from her computer chair and entered the kitchen stuck in thought. There, she pulled open the fridge, revealed neatly stacked cans of soda, all within reach. She reached for the closest one and popped the can open from the top. The liquid began to fizz form around the top but quickly disappeared as it was poured down her throat.

"Heart attacks..." she whispered to herself.

"That's like what, the twentieth one this week...?" She returned to her computer desk, and her slim fingers typed in pass codes that allowed the series of ones of and zeros that provided inside information to the National Police Agency.

"NPA. Live feed. Nearest computer, or laptop..." She followed the lead and arrived in a video chat.

On the screen in front of her there was a conference of several men from the police bureau.

**_"That is all." _**A digitally altered voice announced dismissingly.

An elder man approached the computer, obviously seeming to fit the role of a police officer.

An excess boredom caused Yuzuki to consume the remainder of her soda.

The man on screen stated; _"I have no idea what you are up to...but something tells me you've been ready for this for a long time, L."_

This caused Yuzuki to spit out the liquid that had settled in her mouth, which continued to run down the computer monitor.

She was in awe, heart speeding rapidly in her chest, hands shaking slightly. Unable to tell if she was scared or full of joy.

The computer she had hacked belonged to L; her eyes were witnessing what L was seeing.

_'L.'_

_'The world's most famous detective.'_

Her world was taken off auto-pilot.

Fate took control.

Without her consent, Yuzuki's entire life was about to change.

For better or worse.


	2. A Game Of Risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Only my Oc, Yuzuki.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you enjoy and continue to read! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>'Life is all about taking risks.'<em>

**Life Lessons**

**Number Two:**

_A Game Of Risk_

* * *

><p><em>What was my name?<em>

_I had long forgotten it._

_Yuzuki. Japanese for the superior moon._

_Cross. The biblical satatue that believed to chase demons away._

_This was my name now; it was for good luck._

_I swore off the outside world. Never will I look into the sky again. I honestly blame my parents for this. They say a parent can leave scars on a child._

_They left their share._

_My mother was murdered by some pshycopath whom she was involved with. _

_My father would always tell me, "Mommy left with a friend." I was niave and young, so therefore I thought she was coming home the next day._

_And not long after that..._

_My father, he commited suicide before my eyes._

_He took a gun to his head, balling his eyes out. I just stood there. Blinking._

_The name he called out was not mine, but my mothers, and pulled the trigger._

_So much blood._

_One of the neighbors had called the police. The ambluence pulled me out without hestitation. Of course, I did not resist._

_My father and mother were dead._

_It felt empty in my heart...yet, I didn't feel sorrow or remorse._

_The creatures in the sky continued to cackle like speakers in my ears._

_And I had come to the conclusion that if I had seen one death,_

_I had seen all._

* * *

><p>She shut down her computer without a second thought. Panic gripped her heart as her hands clutched to the arms of her seat.<p>

Unable to withstand the silence any longer, accompanied by a rush of adrenaline she stood and began to pace around the room.

Stopping in her tracks,

"Okay just calm down…it's okay." She reassured herself.

_'Maybe this is all a dream!'_

In attempt to wake herself up she gave herself a good slap on the cheek.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her red cheek. "Okay! I'm definitely awake!"

"Damn that hurt!"

"What do you expect? You slapped yourself across the face!"

"But…it's okay. If it's not a dream everything will work out…"

"Oh. It's not okay…I'm dead meat!"

"Alright…deep breath…we'll work it out."

She sagged into her chair and exclaimed, "Was I just talking to myself?"

She lightly banged on the side of her skull while calling out, "Hello? Anybody there?"

No reply.

"Guess not."

Rubbing the hollows of her eyes she quickly stood and exclaimed, "I need a Dr. Pepper." which was followed by her march to the kitchen to retrieve one and return.

She sat in her chair and pondered to herself on her next motive.

Then it dawned on her, she sat straight up in her chair with realization.

"I need to meet L!"

She rushed to her closet and pulled out spare computers from her past and began to process of setting them up.

That done she started them all up and set each one to a different task.

The first monitor was set up to witness the on going activities of the National Police Agency database.

The next monitor showed live video footage of many different news cast; allowing her to bare witness to anything that might catch L's interest.

The third she set to monitor and record ongoing video messages in and out of the Police Agency incase L made another contact with them.

The fourth and final held files of notes taken from each other monitor.

Her pale lips formed a smile as the light from the monitors reflected on her face.

She had set her peices, determined and prepared.

No turning back now.

Wether she knew it or not, she was stepping into a game she'd regret ever playing.


End file.
